Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rainbow Dash crashes into Twilight S1E01.png|Twilight's first contact with Dash TwilightDash in Mud.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty. (But Twilight is a different story.) Muddy Rainbow Dash smiles S1E01.png|RD, getting down and dirty. Muddy Rainbow Dash Laughing S1E01.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty, (she's even smiling!) Rainbow Dash "Excuse me?" S1E01.png TwilightDash Raincloud.png|"Here. Let me help you." RainbowDash Cloud Rain.png|RD, creating rain. Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|"Oops, I guess I overdid it!" RainbowDash RainblowDry.png|RD, cleaning up Twilight. RainbowDash NoNeedtoThankMe.png|RD is so full of herself sometimes. Rainbow Dash 2.png|RD on the grass. RDClosedEyes.png RainbowDash SnickerTears.png|RD, teary eyed. Rainbow Dash teary eyed laughter S01E01.png|RD, laughing at Twilight. Spike and Rainbow Dash laughing together S1E01.png|That sure was funny RainbowDash OneandOnly.png|"I'm the best flyer that came out of Cloudsdale." Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png|"Heard of me?" Twilight Heard RainbowDash ClearSky.png|Nope. RainbowDash LayingOnCloud.png|Oh, okay then. Rainbow Dash laughing cloud above Twilight Sparkle S1E01.png|Rainbow Dash laughing on a cloud. Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts! S1E1.png RainbowDash ImGoingToShowThemMyStuff.png RainbowDash KickingCloudBefore.png RainbowDash KickingCloud.png RainbowDash WhatISay.png|10. Seconds. Flat. Twilight drinking S01E01.png 1x01 PinkieCupcake.png Rainbow Dash serious S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Chasing Nightmare Moon Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Dash however couldn't catch her Rainbow Dash notices Twilight S1E02.png|Dash notices Twilight running away Rainbow Questions Twilight S1E02.png Rainbow dash 'Are you a spy'.PNG|Are you a spy? Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash lying on the ground S01E02.png|Mess with the Manticore and you get the Pegasus. Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png|Twitchy twitch Rainbow Dash connecting the bridge S1E02.png|Dash connects the bridge Rainbow Dash sees Nightmare Moon's trail S1E02.png|She sees something mysterious Rainbow Dash ready to fight S1E02.png|Ready to fight against whoever it is Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts S01E02.png|Dash faces the Shadowbolts Rainbowdash2.png Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.Png|Biiig smile. Rainbow Dash excited about the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png|''Wohoo!'' Rainbow Dash doubtful S1E02.png|Dash doesn't want to leave her friends behind Rainbowdash3.png Rainbowdash4.png Rainbowdash5.png|A Loyal Pose. Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash with the Element of loyalty. Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|"Awww yeah!" Rainbow Dash sad - S01E02.PNG Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png|BFFs forever! Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png Spike animation error.png The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png Spying S1E3.png I was busy S1E3.png|"I was busy Rainbow Dash asks about the extra ticket S1E3.png Rainbow Dash day dreaming S1E3.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png|They see, RAINBOW DASH. Rainbow Dash charging S1E03.png|Showcasing her speed. Rainbow about to do a Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png|About to do the Buccaneer Blaze. Rainbow's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash has a fantasy about meeting the Wonderbolts in The Ticket Master. Rainbow-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|Welcome aboard. Rainbow Dash big smile S1E03.png|A new member. Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt smile S1E03.png|Big Wonderbolt smile Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png Applejack challenges Rainbow Dash to a hoof wrestle S01E03.png| Applejack won't give the ticket to Dash so easily Rainbow Dash "A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?" S01E03.png Rainbow Dash "Living the dream" S01E03.png Twilight leaving S1E03.png Disappointed Applejack and Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof-wrassle S01E04.png|Rainbow Dash vs applejack Rainbow Dash 4.png|Press Y to Synchronize. Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Rainbow Dash doing favours S1E3.png Rainbow Dash tries to do favors S1E03.png Rainbow Dash in glory S1E03.png Rainbow Dash No No No, Of Course not! S1E03.png Rainbow Angel S1E3.png Shame.PNG Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 1 S01E03.png|I got the ticket! RD, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png Applebuck Season Rainbowstampede.png|STAMMMPEEEDEEE! Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|''I haven't seen Applejack all week'' Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech S1E04.png|''Forget your speech Twilight, I'm here!'' Twilight is not amused by Dash's interruption S1E04.png|I know, it's going to be... Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|... SO Awesome! Rainbow Dash pushed away by Twilight S1E04.png|Twilight pushes Dash away Rainbow Dash waiting impatiently S01E04.png Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png|Applejack has agreed to help Dash with her new trick. Rainbow Dash "Ready?" S01E04.png Applejack first miss S01E04.png Rainbow Dash "ON the other end" S01E04.png RD "what the hay is goin' on?" S01E04.png Applejack, tadaa! S1E04.png Rainbow Dash narrow eyes S01E04.png Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.PNG|Derp. Rainbow Dash "Wait!" S01E04.png RD Blasting Off.png|Looks like Team Rainbow's blasting off again! *Ding* Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png|Applejack made the Rainbow Crash. Rainbow Dash, Eeyup S1E04.png Rainbow Dash faints S1E04.png Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off RainbowFlyByS1E5.PNG Rainbow Dash flying slowly S01E05.png|Rainbow Dash flying slowly, not a common sight Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Not now pinkie S1E5.png Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie S01E05.png Rainbow Dash crashes into a mountain S01E05.png Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png I was going to warn you S1E5.png Rainbow Dash resting on a cloud S01E05.Png|RD, lying on a cloud. Rainbow Dash Cloud Ears S1E5.png Rainbow Dash hiding s01e05.png Rainbow Dash looking for cover S01E05.png Rainbow Dash frown S01E05.png Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png|Hi again! Super Fast Rainbow Dash 105.png|Rainbow Dash flees from Pinkie Pie. Dash sneaks away S1E5.png Dash by the lake S1E5.png Pinkie Pie in the lake S1E5.png Dash about to run S1E5.png Dash gives up S1E5.png Pinkie happy for Dash's help S1E5.png Moving the cloud S1E5.png A little leftish S1E5.png Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|''"PINKIE PIE!"'' Kicking up lightning S1E5.png Everyone is amused S1E5.png Concerned about Spike S1E5.png Hiliarity with Pinkie S1E5.png Rainbow Dash Thunder Kick S1E5.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png|That's Right! We painted those with our faces! Clueless Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|She has no clue at all... Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png|Joke's on you, Dashie. Rainbow Dash 12.png|RD and Gilda. Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Multiple 48.png|"Pinkie, you're so random" Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Balloons S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Gilda excited for presents S01E05.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png Boast Busters Twilight Spike Rarity Applejack&Rainbow Dash standing wide eyed S1E4.png|Rainbow Dash wide eyed with wonder. Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png|Uhh Magic schmagic! Booooo! AngerDash.png|I hope you like the taste of hoof. Rainbow Dash & Trixie S1E6.PNG Rainbow Dash before sun E6-W001.png|Rainbow Dash before the sun. Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png|Rainbow lives up to her name. Rainbow about to fall under Trixie's spell S1E06.png Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png|I think I'm... Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|...gonna be sick. Thanks to Trixie. Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png|Rainbow Dash getting struck by Trixie's lightning. Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png|Shocked to see the new Rarity Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png|''Nothing wrong with your hair, Rarity.'' Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Rainbow Dash at the ready S1E06.png|Rainbow Dash let's Trixie go Rainbow Dash is proud of Twilight S1E06.png|'Rainbow Dash is proud of Twilight Dragonshy Rainbow Dash salutes S01E07.png|A saluting RD. Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rainbow Dash applying rainbow facepaint S1E7.png Rainbow Dash ready for battle S1E07.png Rainbow Dash battle yell S1E7.png Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Rainbow Dash, prepared to confront the dragon. Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png Applejack worried S01E07.png Rainbow Dash its a mountain S1E7.png|"Well it is a mountain!" A grumpy Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png|Rainbow Dash a victim of Pinkie Pie's surprises. Rainbow Dash 18.png|Too much flying for RD. Rainbow old cutie mark.jpg|Rainbow's old cutie mark, seen during an animation error in Dragonshy. Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png About to facehoof Dragonshy.png RainbowDashFacehoof.jpg|*Facehoof* A proud Rainbow Dash.png Confused Dash..PNG|"Why is she saying 'Sorry?'" PinkieStartlesRainbowDash_S01E07.png|Dragon! Bridle Gossip Main Six Hiding S1E09.png Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash S1E09.png Group Looking Out Window S1E09.png Group Peering S1E09.png Group Hiding By Window S1E09.png Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png RD Ready To Pounce S1E09.png Group Pile Window S1E09.png Group Peering 2 S1E09.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash touches Twilight's horn. Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Need some help Dash? Rainbow Dash wings inverted stuck S1E09.PNG|You need help Rainbow Crash? Twilight it's not a curse! S1E09.png Rainbow Dash Midair S1E09.PNG|Cure your wings, Dash! Rainbow Flank You Caught Me S1E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png|Oh, and Spike? Rainbow Crash is what the plots at Flight Camp called me. Please don't call me that. AJ in RD mouth S1E09.png AJ riding RD S1E09.png Rainbow Dash aggravated S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash when Pinkie Pies starts yapping. Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash not enjoy-W 5.2056.png|Rainbow Dash is not enjoying this. Rainbow Dash trying to get away S1E10.png|Dash is not patient UnamusedRainbowDash S01E10.png Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|Booring! Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png|What was that sound? Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png|Now Dash is enjoying this Rainbow Dash sleeping in the bed S01E10.png|Rainbow Dash and her bed. Rainbow awaken S01E10.png|Mornin' little dude. Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png|Scary..... Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash's Parasprite bikini. Rainbow beard S01E10.png Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png|Aye aye! Rainbow Dash (Flyer glasses, Check!).jpeg|Flight glasses, Check! Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash just barely avoiding Pinkie Pie's cymbals Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|'AaaaaaaaaaaaaH!!!' Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|''Where does that sound come from?'' Rainbow Dash sticking her tongue out S1E10.png|"They're not that adorable" Winter Wrap Up The Team leaders S1E11.png|Leader of the Pegasus team. Rainbow Dash Spotlight S1E11.png|Dash opens the song Rainbow Dash soaring in the sky S1E11.png|Dash is about to start the Pegasus part of the song. Rainbow Dash, we melt the white snow S1E11.png|Just chilling in the sky. Rainbow Dash smiling from a tree S1E11.png|Rainbow dropped some snow on Twilight. Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash singing "Winter Wrap Up" with others. Rainbow Dash being called by Twilight S01E11.png|Rainbow Dash in her team vest. Rainbow Heading Out.png|Rainbow Dash heading out. Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png WWU Chaos.png Rainbow Dash, time to get working S1E11.png|Dash realizes, that it is time to get working Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start anew Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash talking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Crazyness.png|Rainbow Dash derping, and making fun of Applejack Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom. Rainbow Dash cheering for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Rainbow Dash coaching Apple Bloom Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash is a black belt. 12-1rainbowdash-triedthatone-S1E12.png|Tried that one, that one... that one...... that one... and that one.... 12-1rainbowdash-eatingcupcakes-S1E12.png|Eating Cupcakes?? 12-1rainbowdash-diggingground-S1E12.png Apple Bloom thanking Rainbow Dash S01E12.png Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash after a succesful throw S1E13.png S1E13_Applejack_Not_a_bad_pitch.PNG S1E13_Rainbow_Dash_Think_you_can_do_better.PNG S1E13_Applejack_I_know_i_can.PNG Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png|Rainbow is sure to win. Fallweather2rainbowdash.png|Taunting Rainbow. Rainbow ready to throw.png|Ready for another one? Rainbow misses S1E13.png|Missed..... Rainbow Dash determined S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is shunned S1E13.png Rainbow Dash - I hate losing S01E13.jpg|An upset RD. Applejack walks away S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png Rainbow challenges Applejack S1E13.png Rainbow Dash with freckles s01e13.jpg Twilight listening to Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|"Uh I don't know." Rainbow Dash funny face S1E13.png|Surprise face on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sweating S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash is sweating a bit. Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Rainbow Dash "Ready for another pony ride?" S1E13.png|''Ready for another pony ride?'' Spike on the back of Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Spike is about to fly. Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png|The next event. Rainbow Dash with a lasso S1E13.png|Not her strongest part. Rainbow Dash tangled in rope S01E13.png|Rainbow gets stuck in a tree. Rainbow tied up S1E13.png Rainbow Dash bouncing balls S01E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a hoof wrestling competition S01E13.png|Applejack and Dash have a hoof wrestle. Rainbow Dash wins the hoofwrestle S1E13.png Football kicking S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash Doing Pushups S1E13.PNG Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash carrying baby chicks over the mud-filled trench S01E13.png|Chick magnet. Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Dash is the Iron Pony! Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash & Applejack. Applejack challenges Dash again.png Rainbow Dash showing tongue S1E13.png Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png It's on! S1E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|''Make way for the Iron Pony!'' Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png|Applejack takes no chances. Applejack gets confident.png Rainbow Dash u a egghead S1E13.png|"Well... you're an egghead." Twilight not a egghead S1E13.png Twilight was serious?.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Rainbow flipped S01E13.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E13.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png At the starting line.png 2 versions of Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Animation error: a double rainbow all the way. Rainbow Dash Two can play S1E13.png Rainbow Dash changing signs S1E13.png|Haha this will help her. Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Derp. Rainbow Dash surprised S1E13.png|"Oh, horseapples!" Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png|The sign change didn't help Rainbow much. Rainbow Dash launched S1E13.png About to fall S1E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps Applejack S1E13.png Applejack hits RD S01E13.png Applejack biting Rainbow's rope S1E13.png Rainbow's wings are no longer tied S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Applejack catches Rainbow Dash.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png|Now they fight. Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png|No cheating this time. Fall Weather Friends S1E13.png Suited For Success Rainbow Crash.png|Rainbow Dash makes quite the entrance. Rainbow Crash 2.png|"Sorry. New trick. Didn't quite work." Rainbow Dash 'the what now' S1E14.png|"Outfit for the what now?" Rarity pointing at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png Rainbow Dash 'I love fun things' S1E14.png|"Oh, I love fun things!" Fashion show idea.png|Rarity and her friends agree to hold a fashion show of their own 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png Twilight yes something S1E14.png|Why am I smiling? Twilight & AJ hear RD be blunt S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash frowning. Rainbow Dash it be cooler-W 4.3048.png|"Mine is not as cool as I imagined it." Rainbow Dash she asked S1E14.png|"She asked." Rainbow Dash wants her dress to be cool S1E14.png 20percentcoolers1ep14.png|"It needs to be about 20% cooler." Rarity with face on mannequin S1E14.png Rainbow Dash walking through S1E14.png Rainbowdashep14s1.png|Rainbow Dash in her original '20% cooler' outfit. Twilight not laughing stock S1E14.png Rainbow Dash could of is-W 1.1414.png|"She kind of is!" Twilight shh S1E14.png Twilight "Now what do we do?" S01E14.png|I happen to look surprised. Twilight "She only has one cat" S01E14.png|Eh I fell asleep. Rainbow Dash it was me S1E14.png|Yeah it was me. Rarity how dare u S1E14.png|She looks angry. Rainbow Dash well how else S1E14.png|"Well how else are we supposed to get you out." Rarity I forgive S1E14.png|Get off my back cat. RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Rainbow Dash looking 20% more dazzling in her Gala Dress Rainbow's dress S1E14.png Sonic Rainboom Rainbowdash6.png Rainbow Dash screams louder S1E16.png|RD, yelling. Fluttershy's cheering fails to impress S1E16.png|Fluttershy is proud, Rainbow is not. Rainbow Dash5.png|RD, the Weather Watcher. Rainbow Dash about to start S1E16.png Rainbow Dash accelerating S1E16.png Rainbow Dash twirling clouds S1E16.png Rainbow about to crash S1E16.png|Soon there will be a cleanup to be done. Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png|Sorry, Twilight. Rainbowdash8.png Rainbow Dash and the grand prize.png|A happy Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash points the hoof S1E16.png|You go practice cheering, but with PLUS value for your tags, not MINUS!. Rainbow tells Fluttershy to improve her cheering S1E16.png|Dash is not satisfied with the cheering. Rainbow dash wonder E16-W 4.0997.png|Rainbow Dash thinking-" I wonder if I can kill them both and blame it on Derpy Hooves." RainbowDashSonicRainboom.JPG|A disappointed RD. Rainbow Dash pressure E16-W 4.51.png|Rainbow Dash feeling pressure. Rainbow Dash pressure rise E16-W 4.98.png|Pressure rising... Rainbow Dash pressure overload E16-W 4.321.png|Pressure overload. Ponies in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends. Rainbow Dash WHAT E16-W 3.010.png|'WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash reacting upon hearing Rarity is going to enter the competiton. Rainbow Dash jaw drop E16-W 3.56.png|Talk about a jaw dropper. Rainbow Dash true joy smile S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash's smile of hope. Rainbow Dash buy time E16-W 3.780.png|Rainbow Dash buying some time. Rainbow Dash uh oh E16-W 2.91.png|Need a new number fast! Rainbow Dash very scared S1E16.png Rainbow Dash hhe yeah E16-W 2.641.png|Uhh... Yeah... Rainbow Dash Fly casual E16-W 2.738.png|Uhh... Fly casual. Rainbow Dash gulp E16-W 2.42.png|Gulp Rainbow Dash head on crash E16-W Ow.png|It hurts more then it looks. Rainbow Dash ohh boy E16 -W 2.88.png|Rainbow Dash seeing that Phase 2 almost hit Princess Celestia and her guards. Rainbow Dash phase 3 E16-W 4.912.png|"Time for phase 3." Rainbow Dash see Rarity fall E16-W 4.3201.png|Rainbow Dash see's Rarity in danger. Rainbow Dash before the Sonic Rainboom.png|Raindow Dash performing the sonic rainboom. Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|So Awesome! Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png|Dash for the rescue. Rainbow Dash WOAH! E16-W 4.66.png|"Woah!" A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|The crowd loved it. Rainbow Dash BEST day ever E16-W 4.070.png|"This is the BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash forgives Rarity S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving Rarity. The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|The wonderbolts are here. Dash meets the wonderbolts.png|Rainbow Dash and her idols. Rainbow Dash overwhelmed with joy S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash very excited. Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png|Rainbow is a hero. RainbowDashBestYoungFlyer.png|Rainbow Dash crowned Best Young Flyer. Ohmygosh! Rainbow Dash Best day ever 2 E16.png|Say it once say it again "BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash forgives bullies E16-W 5.002.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving the bullies. The Show Stoppers Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png|Two sisters and Rainbow Dash. A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png S01E19 RainbowDash CauseAllYouSaidWas.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png Rainbow Dash take a peek S1E19.png|Taking a little peek. S01E19 RainbowDash MudOnFace.png S01E19 RainbowDash SpeedingForHole.png|Faster Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash mane flow S1E19.png|Some pretty dash mane flow. Rainslow Dash.png|Gotta go faster than that. Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight sense S1E19.png|Rainbow senses something. S01E19 RainbowTwilight SpotDiamondDogs.png|There you are! S01E19 RainbowTwilight CrashIntoEachOther.png|Oh, hey Twilight. Imagining Rarity.jpg S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Rainbow Dash biting hold S1E19.png|I got you Twilight. Rainbow Dash strong effort S1E19.png|C'mon Rainbow Dash you can do it. dogshow.gif Rainbow Dash wondering where S1E19.png|Rainbow just sight seeing. Rainbow Dash take forever S1E19.png|"That could take forever!" Rainbow Dash narrow it down S1E19.png|"There's got to be a way to narrow it down." Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy Banner S1E20.png Over a Barrel Rainbow Dash Popcorn 1 S1E21.png Rainbow Dash Popcorn 2 S1E21.png Rainbow Dash Popcorn 3 S1E21.png Rainbow Dash "if you were asleep" S01E21.png|Pinkie Pie annoys Rainbow Dash once again! Pinkie Pie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E21.png|And again... Rainbow Dash "No, Fluttershy" S01E21.png|RD being sarcastic. Spike slamming the door S01E21.png Blowing out the candle S01E21.png Rainbow Dash hits a sign S01E21.png|This is Rainbow Dash's alter-ego, Rainbow Crash. Pinkie Pie3 S01E21.png|Rainbow is giving pinkie THE STARE. Pinkie Pie4 S01E21.png|Pinkie knows what you were doing Rainbow. FANMADE Rainbow Dash one frame teleport.png|A reasonable animation error. Reason: Rainbow Dash is as fast as the speed of light. Watching Pinkie Pie's Act S1E21 .png|Witnessing Pinkie's stage performance is more than Rainbow can handle. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png|Rainbow Dash seeing the inevitable happen. Main Six phew S1E21.png|Ok the inevitable is not going to happen. PHEW... Little Strongheart Jump Over Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart Dodging Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Forced Meeting S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Awkward S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Embarrassed S1E21.png RD, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png|The Grand Council A Bird in the Hoof Is the pay good.jpg|Is the pay good? Anybody home.jpg|Anybody home? Rainbow Dash making funny face S1E22.png|Nice try Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|It's not working... Funny face RD S1E22.png|Guards:3 Rainbow:0 Nice try Rainbow Rainbow derp S01E22.png|Derp. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow doesn't amuse the guards. Rainbow hasn't forgotten.jpg|Rainbow Dash hasn't forgotten. Rainbow whispers to Philomena S01E22.jpg|Rainbow whispers to Philomena. High five.jpg|High Five! The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Rainbow Dash flying in the sky S1E23.png|Dashie in the sky, she can fly twice as high! Take a look, the flying she took! A flying Rainbow! Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png|Tiny vs. Tiny Filly Rainbow 'Keep making fun of her and find out' S1E23.png|"Keep making fun of her and find out!" A true loyal pony. Rainbow Dash 'What do you have in mind' S1E23.png|"What do you have in mind?" Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts on the starting line S1E23.png|The starting line. Colt Hoops pointing at filly Rainbow S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash 'In history, maybe' S1E23.png|"In history, maybe!" Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts racing in the sky S1E23.png Sugar Cube Corner S01E23.png CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png Rainbow blush S01E23.png Rainbow talks S01E23.png Filly Rainbow ready to race S1E23.png|Determined and ready. Filly Rainbow looking at the colts S1E23.png Filly Rainbow smile S1E23.png|We'll see about that! Filly Rainbow Dash ready to race S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash prepares for the race and also a life changing moment. Filly Rainbow Dash licking lips S1E23.png|Just have ice cream? Filly Rainbow and the colts ready to race S1E23.png|Rainbow and the colts, just seconds before the race starts. Filly Rainbow determined S1E23.png|I will surely win this race. Filly Rainbow flying through the cloud ring S1E23.png Filly Rainbow and the colts racing S1E23.png Filly Rainbow flying S1E23.png|Haha, nothing can stop me from winning! Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|Rainbow Dash during the race. Filly Rainbow Dash ecstatic S1E23.png|Ain't she cute? Filly Rainbow flying fast S1E23.png|What's she doing now? Rainbow Dash about to do sonic rainboom S1E23.png Filly Rainbow flying towards the cloud ring S1E23.png|Once he gets to that cloud ring, ... Filly Rainbow Dash sonic rainboom S1E23.png|First. Sonic Rainboom. EVER. Filly Rainbow Dash looking back S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash big smile close up S1E23.png Rainbow Dash confident S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash about to get her cutie mark S01E23.png|High speed! Rainbow Dash earns her cutie mark S1E23.png|The cutie mark appears! Rainbow Dash shows her cutie mark S01E23.png|Rainbow Dash's cutie mark in the present day. Rainbow Dash 'is how you earn' S1E23.png|"And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark." Fluttershy confess S01E23.png Fluttershy confess2 S01E23.png Pinkie confess S01E23.png Applejack confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Pinkie dive S01E23.png Rainbow collapsed S01E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug. Owl's Well That Ends Well Rainbow Dash grabbing an apple S1E24.png|Taking an apple from the basket Rainbow Dash eating the apple S1E24.png|Good apple Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|''I wish I had someone that did something I told them'' Rainbow Dash let's Scootaloo take out the trash S1E24.png Scootaloo Yes Mam! S1E24.png Scootaloo hops in the air S1E24.png|Dash didn't expect this Rainbow Dash she meant it E24-W 7.png Scootaloo leaves with the eaten apple S1E26.png Spike has done a great job S1E24.png Rarity S01E24.png Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|A fine sight. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Owloysius is popular S1E24.png|Rainbow likes Owloysius, like everypony else. Jealous Spike S1E24.png Rainbow Dash thinks Spike is jealous S1E24.png|''He's probably jealous of Owloysius.'' Party of One Pinkie Pie0 S01E25.png Rainbow Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity S01E25.png Applejack and apple bobbing.png|Applejack gets an apple... Rainbow and Applejack S01E25.png|... But it's all in good fun at a party. Rainbow Dash opening mouth S1E25.png|"Nice one! Now, let me show you how it’s really done." Applejack and Rainbow Dash sees Pinkie S1E25.png|Hey there, Pinkie! Rainbow Dash and apple bobbing.png|...and Dash gets an apple! Rainbow Dash spitting an apple at Applejack S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'What kind of surprises' S1E25.png Pinkie 'can't tell you that, silly' S1E25.png|"I can't tell you that, silly. Then it wouldn't be a surprise. Looking for surprises.png|Dash and Applejack looking for the "surprises" Applejack and Rainbow Dash dunking their head into the water S1E25.png|Let's see what these surprises are. Rainbowdashgummy.png|Rainbow Dash bonding with Gummy. Rainbow Dash gets her surprise.png|Dash gets a Gummy! An embarrased Rainbow Dash.PNG|Dash isn't that happy... The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png Party's over.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"This afternoon?" Rainbow Dash making an excuse S1E25.png|"Oh, man! We’d love to, but… we’re… house-sitting this afternoon." Rainbow Dash drawing on her hoof S1E25.png|Just drawing a wristwatch. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E25.png Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|We're house-sitting for Harry. Rainbow Dash 'I don't think you know him' S1E25.png|"I don't think you know him." Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash 2 S1E25.png Thinking on the spot.png Rainbow Dash 'it feels like a house' S1E25.png|"But he’s fixed up the place so much it feels like a house." Housesit.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash explaining why they can't make it to Pinkie's party. Ummm.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking at the same time S1E25.png|"Play beach volleyball!... Play beach Collect seashells!... Play seashells!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about to zoom off S1E25.png|"Gotta go!" Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Hi, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie spots Dash.png Rainbow Dash flying away S1E25.png|Is she chasing me? Rainbow Dash looks behind S1E25.png|Well, guess not. Rainbow Dash surprised S1E25.png|Spoke too soon. Rainbow Dash flying away 2 S1E25.png|This is almost just like when I was being chased by the same pony 20 episodes ago. Rainbow Dash hiding behind the bell S1E25.png|Might as well go inside the bell. Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png Pinkie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png|"What's the real reason you didn't want to come to Gummy's party?!" Rainbow Dash flying away 3 S1E25.png|Maybe if I fly up to this hill, she might not find me! Pinkie chases Dash 2.png Pinkie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash flying S1E25.png|"Applejack, we have a problem!" Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity sigh in relief S1E25.png|That was a close one. Rainbow_Dash_Wait_At_Door_S01E23.png.png Rainbow Dash entering S01E25.png Rainbow Dash meeting Pinkie S1E25.png|"Sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some place to be and couldn’t slow down and say, "Hello"." Dash gets creeped out of Pinkie's party.png Rainbow Dash freakingout-W 2.7148.png|Pinkie Pie, you are freaking me out! Rainbow sees Gummy bouncing on a balloon S1E25.png|You know this situation gets even weirder when an alligator is bouncing on a balloon. weirded out rainbow dash.PNG|"Alrighty, let's get on out of creepy town..." Rainbow sees Mr. Turnip S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'You should really just' S1E25.png|"You should really just come with me." Dash and Rocky.png|"Who you're calling a chump, chump?" Rainbow Dash sigh S1E25.png|Let's just get this over with before I become just as crazy as you. Pinkie doesn't want to go S1E25.png|I don't want to go! Rainbow Dash 'Let's go' S1E25.png|"Pinkie Pie, let's go!" Dash tries to get Pinkie to move.png|Dash tries to move Pinkie... Pinkie Pie sitting on Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|Dash got sat on Rainbow Dash do hard way-W 2.0587.png|Time to do this the hard way. Dash drags Pinkie to the farm.png Pinkie angry at her friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'we wanted your party to be a surprise' S1E25.png|"Uh, yeah! Because we wanted your party to be a surprise." Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm just glad' S1E25.png|"I’m just glad I haven’t been replaced by a bucket of turnips." Pinkie with a nervous grin S1E25.png|"You don't wanna know." Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png|Dash got a nice piece of cake The Best Night Ever Rainbow Dash towel S1E26.png Applejack comments S01E26.png We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png|Rainbow Dash and the rest in their gala dresses Rainbow Dash's part begins S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash's part in the song begins Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png|Rainbow's fantasy begins. Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png|"They'll shower us with diamonds!" Rainbow Dash Gala Singing.png|Rainbow Dash singing At The Gala with the The Wonderbolts flying up as she sings. Rainbow Dash To Prove S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash sometimes dresses in style... At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png|Dash and the rest finishing the song Rainbow Dash charging towards the falling pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie s1e26.png|Rainbow Dash saving Soarin's pie. Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png|Spitfire remembers Rainbow Dash. Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Spitfire asks Rainbow to hang out. Rainbow Dash about to enter the Vip area S1E26.png|Ready to enter. Rare Rainbow feminine moment- W 2.1137.png|Rainbow Dash is excited to meet her idols. Derpy derping s1e26.jpg|Rainbow waiting in line. Rainbow Dash getting through the crowd S1E26.png|Must get through Rainbow Dash standing close to Spitfire S01E26.jpg|So close but so far. Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png|Hello-o! Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png Rainbow wants attention S1E26.png Rainbow gets an idea S1E26.png|That's a nice ceiling... Rainbow tosses S1E26.png|WHOOPS! Confident Rainbow S1E26.png|Dashie risks harassment charges... Spitfire at the gala.jpg|No use... Rainbow kicks S1E26.png Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png|Rainbow is disappointed. Happy Spitfire.jpg|Rainbow almost gets the Wonderbolts' attention. The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|However... Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|They are highly wanted. Rainbow has a change S1E26.png|Rainbow gets a chance to impress the Wonderbolts. Rainbow carrying statue S1E26.png|Looking good so far. Dashftwn.png|I think I stepped in something... Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png|Or not... Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages